Revenge
by Rumi Amano
Summary: [HIATUS] It wasn't happily ever after. When I started dating the infamous playboy Mikuo Hatsune, I thought I would change him, make a difference in his ways, like a clichéd shojo manga. No, it was all a fake, a complete lie. I warn you Mikuo, play my feelings, I play you back. And in this game, only I will win. Eventual RinxLen, Rated T-M just in case. OG ShadowAlchemist13's story!
1. Chapter 18

_Heey, uh,_

 _I know I'm, uh,_

 _ ***ahem***_ _Two years late_ _, im sorry ;-;_

 _But I had gotten into a period in which I forgot about any fanfiction I had or was reading on this website (fanfiction dot net) at all. (deviantart... Not so much. *COUGHLEVIXREADERSCOUGH* although that was in the last few months.)_

 _But! In that loooooooooooong time, I have actually improved my writing skills! (by writing for school, attempting to write books and failing, attempting to write more fanfiction and failing, and roleplaying and failing to upload it as fanfiction… let's just say, I failed a lot.)_

 _. . ._

 _ANYWAY_

 _I am very sad to say that I have mixed feelings about Rin x Len (although it's more on I ship it)_ _bUT_ _I_ _will_ _keep writing this story for your sakes. I actually loved this story a lot before I adopted it so, yeah, here ya go :)_

 _Hopefully I won't get the personalities wrong. I had to reread this a few times to refresh everything about this story._

 _I also have a completely different writing style from Shadow (but it changes a bit here and there) so, uh, I hope you won't be disappointed._

 _Please flame if it needs a lot of work, I've also encountered a crap ton of writer's block over the last three years._

 _But anyway_

 _Let's get some Luka x Gakupo x Meiko and MiKaito action eh?_

 **Third Person View**

It's been a few days since what had happened, and the five still had not forgave and forgot. Meiko had thought her friendship was a farce and liked Gakupo, Luka thought their friendship was real and may have realized she liked Gakupo, and the man in question worried about both but had feelings for the tuna loving girl.

As for the other two, Kaito was still a bit oblivious to the fact Miku was ultra jealous when Sonika clung onto him during the second round. She avoided him and continuously threw away his ice cream. He was still slightly confused but wanted his girlfriend back and by his side once more.

Rin sighed thinking of the situation. She wanted to help Gakupo, but it seems they would die if Luka found herself forced near him by anyone of their friends. To make it worse, Gakupo could leave any time in the next few weeks.

But, she put the worries about her friends aside temporarily. She had to think of ways to get revenge on Mikuo without him finding out. Maybe even simultaneously getting him to understand _exactly_ how she felt getting when her heart was broken.

She was busy plotting his demise when Tei suddenly walked in. "Uh, Rin? Are you okay you have this yandere-category look on your face."

The blond snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Tei. I was planning more for Mikuo. I think I may have a way that both of us could win with."

The next day at school, they saw the asshole in question trying to flirt with every girl he saw. The blond pitied him, but then remembered this was the guy that took her naive heart and crushed it. She had already told Tei her plan, and if it worked, Mikuo would never cheat, and Tei would have the new love of her teen life.

They went to their lockers as casually as possible, smiling inwardly when Mikuo approached the yandere slyly. "Hey Tei. You want to hang out with me? After school, Friday?"

Rin saw the girl shoot a nervous glance toward her, and she nodded her okay. The smiled and happily replied, "Sure! Where should we meet?"

The blond swore she saw Mikuo sigh in relief that a girl didn't ignore or reject him. "By the gates. I have everything planned."

Tei giggled, a fake one,but nonetheless unnoticed by the one being deceived. "How are we going to keep contact?"

The teal haired boy took out his phone and offered to exchange numbers. Rin closed her locker in the most casual way possible and started to head out. Tei's conversation ended, and she caught up with her friend. "Okay! We exchanged numbers and email. Are you sure it's going to work Rin?"

Rin smirked inwardly and smiled warmly outwardly. "Of course it will. However much I hate him, I want you to be happy too Tei."

The girl teared up happily and hugged the blond. "Oh thank you so much!"

They laughed and went on home for the day.

* * *

Miku walked home alone without Mikuo due to an emergency student council meeting. She sighed and shivered in the cold. The girl reached up to fix her scarf when she remembered it wasn't there. "Stupid ice cream loving idiot.." she mumbled, silently walking on.

Kaito, on the other hand, wanted to hold her hand. He missed her dearly and also worried about her walking home alone. So instead of going to an ice cream shop, he decided to go to Miku. He ran to her usual route home to catch up, and he saw her bright teal pigtails. "Miku!"

She turned back and glared. As much as she missed him, she couldn't forgive him for not easing his way out from that girl's hands. She huffed and kept walking. "I don't want to talk to you."

"But Miku I just want to talk" he said, five yards behind her. For a small girl, she could definitely walk fast.

She growled quietly. "What could you possibly want to talk about? Your new girlfriend?"

She turned around, fuming. That was when Kaito realized where she stopped. He ran faster, dropping his stuff. "Miku watch out!"

A car horn was blaring, speeding its way down the road. Miku stared in disbelief at the red vehicle, shutting her eyes while waiting for impact. Instead she felt an arm grab her and she was pulled into an embrace. She felt tears go down her cheeks. "I-I don't want to see you.."

He gently pat her back in comfort. "You idiot. You think I would _date_ that girl from the second round?"

"Well you're so dense you might just end up going out with her! She could've seduced you or something!" she said, still scared by almost getting hit by a car.

He looked at her lovingly, wiping her tears away. "You're the dense one. I love you more than _ice cream_."

She sniffled and blushed. Being superior to ice cream was a really big thing when it came to Kaito. " _Really?_ "

He laughed and hugged her. "Really."

"Sorry for ignoring you."

"Sorry for being dense."

* * *

Meiko continued to drink her sake. She was heartbroken by the love triangle between her, her "so called" friend, and her crush. She cared about Luka, but she thought the girl thought about their friendship lightly. She also knew Gakupo loves Luka, but she can wish can't she?

So, to show her feelings for both of them, she conjured up a plan.

"Gakupo, I like you, but you need to man up and ask out Luka."

These words came down on him like a bomb. Meiko liked _him_? The purple haired freak that _obsesses_ over Luka and _eggplants_?

"Um, I've been trying for the past year, and right now, if you can remember, she's avoiding _both_ of us." He fidgeted in his seat, a sad expression on his face when thinking of the tuna loving girl.

"I knew you were going to say that. But Gakupo, I like you and you like Luka. All I want isn't for you to like me back I want the both of you to be happy. You'll see" Gakupo was taken aback but the brunette continued. "Our relationships have gone out the window since that night. I want Luka to have you and vice versa. Me, well, I want my friendship back if possible."

Gakupo gaped at her and snapped out of it to say something, but Meiko left him before he could.

"Luka, we need to talk."

The brunette grabbed the pinkette's wrist and spun her around, forcing her to look at her. "What do you want"

"I'm not dating Gakupo." Meiko said quickly, shocking Luka with just those four words.

Before she could react, the girl continued. "Luka, I want you both to be happy. He's leaving anytime soon so please stop ignoring him, even me if possible."

Luka was surprised. She was utterly heartbroken and felt betrayed by this girl, and now she was putting her happiness before her own. "Meiko but don't you-"

"Yeah, but I care about your happiness more. Before the fight, I thought you thought of our friendship lightly, so I snapped and said all that crap." she held both of the tuna loving girls hands and looked her in the eye. "I value our friendship, Luka, as much as I like sake."

By now, Luka had teared up. She hugged her friend and repeatedly uttered thanks and sorry.

They had made up, but now how was Luka going to tell Gakupo?

Well, in the next class period, she abruptly stood up in the midst of the teacher's reading, grabbed Gakupo by his shirt (also lifting him from his seat), and brazenly kissed him. In front of everyone. In the middle of class.

She got sent to the hallway on her knees and both fists held over her head, arms straight. She thought it was worth it, after seeing Gakupo ecstatic and red faced, the shade clashing badly with his hair. Their teacher allowed him to stand outside with Luka and talk it out with her. They told each other about what Meiko said to each of them, and officially began dating. They kissed, but then realized the nearby classes had stopped teaching and started watching. When they pulled apart and blushed (well Gakupo did), the whole class chorused with teasing 'ooh's and 'ah's.

* * *

That evening, Rin learned of the bittersweet news from Gakupo. She was happy and a bit sad for Meiko.

"So, what are we going to do now? We have our competition and we don't know what to do. Should we practice or what?"

Len was curious about the third round and what they would have to do. Rin nodded and suggested they write songs individually and experiment to make it work. They went to different areas of the house and thought of many things to write about.

Eventually, six hours later, they finished writing. They decided to experiment tomorrow and went to sleep.

* * *

It was Friday morning, and after school had quickly met them. Mikuo got out of class and walked to the front gates. He waved, winked, and smirked/smiled at passing girls, but was rejected and ignored. He sulked as he waited for Tei, but the girl did not come. As he was about to call her, Rin walked by and said hello. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Y-yeah I was. A very long time in fact." he faked anger but they both laughed, his coming out a bit fake and forced. He was not waiting for _Rin_ and he did not want her to find out he was already cheating on her.

Mikuo's phone rang. _'Sorry something really came up. I can't go today. sorry!'_ He frowned inwardly. Every girl. _Seriously_.

Rin saw this reaction and spoke up. "Oh crap I forgot something in the music room. Come with me?" she asks, her puppy dog eyes surfacing.

He laughed and agreed. They walked back, talking about any random thing that came to mind. They approached the classroom, and heard giggling/laughing and music playing. They approached the room and Mikuo saw Tei with Len. Of _all_ people, the _shota_!

Rin went inside, silently nodding that the plan is working and grabbed a random notebook of hers. The other two pretended to not notice the teal haired boy as the blond went back out and linked arms with Mikuo. As much as she hated him, she wanted to have sweet sweet revenge on the bastard.

"Let's go Mikuo-kun~"

* * *

Later that evening, Mikuo texted Tei. ' _How was the thing that came up?_ '

Almost instantly, he received a reply. ' _Not bad. Had to buy some groceries. I realized I ran out of food to eat_ '

She lied right to his face. Well, not _directly_ to his face, but she still lied. Did she have something going on with the banana idiot? Mikuo felt slightly jealous, but was simultaneously unaware of the emotion. He texted back. ' _Sounds like a drastic situation. Well its late so im going to hit the hay. Good night_ '

' _Good night, Sweet dreams Mikuo_ '

He felt heat rush to his face. No one had wished him sweet dreams, and this wasn't a big deal, but he felt like she was different, _special_ even. He turned off the light, pulled his blanket over him and drifted to sleep.

Tei locked her phone and blushed. He said good night. She just texted back 'sweet dreams.' She texted _her crush_ sweet dreams. To her, it was like dropping a huge "I LIKE YOU" bomb on him, but it seems he didn't notice? Hopefully? Well, Tei hoped so.

She hid herself under the covers from embarrassment, even if everyone was asleep and couldn't see her. She didn't like this plan much, but she wanted Rin, her _first real friend_ , to be _happy_. Or at least, _very_ satisfied with her work.

With random thoughts and memories of a happy Rin and possibly dating Mikuo, she went to sleep. She dreamt of holding hands with Rin and Len, just having a great time.

 **~End~**

* * *

 _When I was rereading Revenge the second time, when it got to the part where Rin was all like "I stayed up 'till three thinking of plans to get revenge on Mikuo"_

 _I literally did that two days ago. hehe_

 _great minds think alike?_

 _jkjk_

 _Also, for a person that's had writer's block for_ _ **three**_ _frickin_ _ **years**_ _,_ _ **2030 WORDS**_ _._

 _JEEBUS WHAT_

 _THIS ISN'T ORIGINALLY_ _ **MY**_ _STORY AND I WROTE MORE IN A FEW DAYS FOR THIS THAN I COULD IN ONE YEAR FOR_ _ **ALL OF MY DISCONTINUED STORIES**_ _ **COMBINED**_ _._

 _ **WHAT**_

 _ ***AHEM***_

 _ **ANYWAY.**_

 _I hope you enjoyed this! I'm rusty from Vocaloid fanfiction so please tell me if anything needs work! I could really need help on describing each one of them. I just repeat "[color] haired [gender]" and "[item] loving [gender]" or "the [gender] in question" along with just the generic he, she, girl, boy, man, woman, etc, etc_

 _I also need suggestions for how to do the rest of the competition as well as songs and dances and duet pairings, group songs, solos, who would do what for instruments, etc…_

 _If it needs work, or if you liked it, please review! :D_

 _ **~Rumi Amano**_


	2. Chapter 19

_**OG Before story Note:**_

 _Hey! Uh yeah hi. Um_

 _God im so awkward_

 _Okay so I have a FEW things sorted out to do for the rest of the competish, so yeah. I still need suggestions though ;w;_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Updated note:**_

 _Hey people! (er... person.)_

 _I've updated this chapter, because I thought "Hey, this needs more dialogue" after_

 _Pandabelle (Guest) Said it could use some more. Which, by the way, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Glad you were happy that this story was up again ^^_

 _Anyway, yeah this has more dialogue. Just a bit though, I haven't properly written much Vocaloid fics in a really long time ;w;_

 _Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Third Person View**

 _"To the_ _ **Vocaloids**_ _, competitors from_ _ **Crypton**_ _"_

A letter addressed to them had been delivered to their school, and Lily-sensei was given permission to interrupt their classes to get them.

Unfortunately, she announced it on speakers for everyone in the school to hear. "Hey you little maggots, a letter came in. Come to the music room in five minutes or I'll kick your sorry butts."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Kagamine-san, Kagamine-san, Megpoid-san, and Megurine-san, you will turn in your homework a week later, as I know your competition is very stressful, just like school is. You may go now, but if I don't get that homework next week, you will get a zero."

The two blonds, pinkette, and the green-haired girl gathered their things and left for their music room. "What do you think it is?" Gumi wondered aloud.

Rin shrugged. "I just hope it's something good."

"What if we're booted? Or Yamaha won for no apparent reason, and so suddenly!"

Luka huffed. "If that happened, I wouldn't be surprised if it was that Miki girl that blackmailed. She'd probably use 'sex appeal' to Dell and Meito.

On the way to the music room, they ran into everyone else. "Hey, Meiko, what would you do if we were booted out of the competition?"

She slammed her fist into her palm intimidatingly, and said, "I'd kill a man. Or two."

Everyone backed away in fear, and arrived to their destination. They opened the door, revealing their blond teacher sitting on her desk lazily. Kaito blurted, "Did we get booted?"

"It's good all y'all are here within my time limit, but no you idiot. Someone take the letter and read out loud." Lily-sensei said, holding out the letter lazily.

Miku took the document, tore open the envelope and read its contents.

 _'Hello students._

 _Now comes the third round; two original duets. For this round you must write two sets of two different songs; one set must contain songs that tells a story of loss and sacrifice. It doesnt matter how upbeat or slow it is, it must include the death, the sacrifice, and a mention of someone or something evil. The second set can have anything you choose; heartbreak, friendship, love, something dark and twisted. We don't care._

 _You must then put them together and make it sound good. For the day of the performances, you must bring in an outsider that plays an instrument. He or she will be a very important part of this round, for it tests your ability to cover up mistakes and cooperate with others._

 _If you do not have someone on the day of the performance, you will be deducted five points out of 12 and given a player._

 _Your two songs must not include profanity, use of drugs, or any sexual themes for this round._

 _Sincerely,_

 _ **Aoki Lapis, one of four Judges**_ _'_

Everyone sweatdropped. How were they to _improvise_ with a _stranger_?

But then Rin and Len remembered Yukari, the violinist from the other day. "We can provide the outsider, but I have no ideas for the songs." Rin stated, taking out her phone to contact the musician.

"Good. Any song ideas for the first set?" Lily-sensei asked, looking around faces.

"We can do a story about how there is a hellish place people are repeatedly sent there for their deaths day after day after day, the evil person being the mastermind of it all and the sacrificer could be this girl that repeatedly rewinds time to save her friends, only for them to die again.*" Miku suggested.

Everyone nodded and Kaito added, "I've been thinking about writing a song that evolves around two friends a boy and a girl that get caught in this loop. In which the girl dies repeatedly no matter what the boy does. Then he chooses to stop her from dying again by dying himself. They could be in the exact same story. And since it's summer we can call my song... The Heat Haze Days**."

"Sounds gory, like it. You and Miku work on it now. Any ideas for the other song?" Lily-sensei asked.

"Maybe a song about hidden layers of feelings, but they just want to let go and have fun?***" Luka suggested.

"And a song about a girl who learns to accept the world.****" Gumi said.

Lily-sensei nodded in approval, and they went off to work. Even if they had to bring in an outsider, they can still write the music to practice the melody right?

* * *

School flew by and they were only half done. Lily sensei gave them a break, food and rest. She bought them their favorite snacks/food and praised them without saying maggots. They were touched, but then she called them weak maggotlings (maggot weaklings) and made them go straight back to work.

It has been decided that Kaito would sing the first song and Miku would sing Kagerou Days** together, and that Gumi and Luka would sing the second set.

The performances were to be performed at their respective schools. Students were allowed to come and watch their representatives perform, so every class was given a choice; study hall or watching the performance.

"Yo, Gumi. You look extremely nervous, you fine?" Meiko asked, putting her hand on the goggled girl's back. She turned around from her hunched position, and honestly, the makeup scared Meiko for half a second.

"Y-yeah I'm, I think I am, okay I guess. Shaking, just a bit though. Do you think I'll be okay?" she uttered.

Meiko found this cute. The great gamer girl that owns all the boys in MMORPGs and first person shooters, is shaking like a newborn lamb. "Gumi, you'll be amazing. It'll be fine, I'll be there with you okay?"

Gumi took a deep breath in, and smiled. "Thanks Meiko."

Meanwhile, Kaito was in the same boat, but more worried about Miku. "Miku, are you sure you'll be okay? I remember one time last year you were terrified of going onstage because you had such bad stage fright and-"

"Yes I'll be fine Kaito, worry about yourself. But, Kaito?" she said sweetly, fluttering her lashes.

"Yes, my love?"

"I've never had stage fright. _Who were you talking about just now._ "

Before Miku got to kill her boyfriend for talking about a different girl, Lily-sensei cut the chatter. "Alright you little maggots. All five of the judges are here, so everything little thing you do could change the outcome of your score. Behave, or I'll smack you five times your score afterward. Now, go out, listen to their mini speech, and play like your life depends on it. Because for the boys, it does."

They walked out in a line onstage and bowed to the judges. Momo stood up with a mic in hand and smiled warmly at them. "Hello Crypton. We are excited to hear your newest and original songs. May we please hear the names of the songs, as well as an introduction for your outside friend"

Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gumi, and Yukari stepped forward and was each handed a mic. "Our first song is called the Heat-Haze Daze**," Miku said.

Kaito added, "The song it's to be mixed with is called Outer Science. The second song's title did not have much to do with the meaning of the song. I thought it sounded cool."

The judges nodded, as if understanding, and let Luka. "Our third song is called 'Shadow-Stepping Etranger. It's subtly related to the song."

"And our last song is called Matryoshka."

Dell took the mic. "Like the Russian doll?"

Gumi nodded yes, and signaled for Yukari to step up. She nervously bowed and held the mic up. "M-my name is Yukari. I'm Rin and Len's friend, I play a lot of instruments, but I mainly play violin along with flute, piano, and cello. I'm 17, and I should be going to Yamaha, but I had to drop out of school at 14 due to family circumstances. I aspire to become a world famous violinist."

"What's the earliest age you've played any instrument?" Meito asked.

"I think when I was 3. I don't remember, but my mother had picture proof, so I guess I've always loved music even at such a young age."

Cul spoke. "Very well, Yukari-san. What instrument will you be playing for us here today?"

"My violin, Cul-san."

The judges nodded, and Aoki took the mic. "Well, we look forward to your performance. Your titles make me curious about what the songs are actually about, and I'm hyped to hear the mix. We will judge and score you on your notes, and pitch along with Yukari-san's improv playing. You may begin any time you are ready."

Everyone took their places on stage, Meiko, Luka, and Rin on electric guitars with Len on bass guitar, Gakupo at drums, Gumi for backup vocals, Kaito singing while on piano, and lastly Yukari on violin, both her and Miku roaming and/or dancing wherever they wanted.

Rin played a beat that went on and off while Meiko did a riff and Luka did a different one. Gakupo slowly entered, tapping on the cymbals in beat with Luka. Meiko's riff went up a note and the purple haired man tapped three times to signal the start, then everyone started playing. Miku started singing about waking up at noon on August 15th, while in the background Rin played multiple glissandos of the same notes. Between pauses in Miku's singing, Yukari would play an echo of her voice. Soon, Kagerou Days reached a calm in which the teal haired girl would sing without much emotion. The beat caught up again, and she practically screamed into the mic, describing how "her friend" was hit by a truck, and then fainting on sight of a shadow look-alike.

Yukari had a violin solo, going crazy enough to hit high notes then immediately drop down to the lower ones. Kaito began singing his part. his voice emotionless and rapidly going up and down between two notes. His song reached another calm before the beat caught up again. He screamed into the mic as insanely as possible, wanting to create the mood of mad and villainous. The cut off, the instrumental part of the mashup coming in, sounding a bit like dubstep.

Miku came in, her voice quiet while half singing, half speaking into the mic, fake tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Kaito came in a bit louder than that, singing about idiots that keep doing the same stupid things over and over again.

They reached the climax, and everything went overdrive. The pair sang simultaneously, the mix sounding bad, but perfect at the same time. By now, Miku was crying while singing passionately, running out of breath because of how hard she was screaming into the mic. Miku cut off, and Kaito sang his "day afters". Outer Science stopped playin, Rin and Gakupo still playin for Kagerou Days as Kaito took in a breath before singing the last part. He cut off and Miku sang " **Mata dame datta yo"** before Kaito finished off, the guitar and drums hitting the last two beats and cutting off.

Their school stood up and clapped, hyped for the next song to play. Gumi switched with Miku, and Luka put her guitar aside to stand next to the green haired girl. Meiko walked off stage into the audience, and the rest stayed at their spots.

After regaining their breaths, Yukari once again put her bow on the string as a signal she was ready, waiting for her cue as Kaito played a rhythmic tune on the keyboard, Rin slowly entering the song on her electric guitar. Gumi and Luka "1, 2" twice before going to four and the beat went down. Rin played her part louder than she entered with Len at the bassline, Gakupo started with the drums while Yukari played a fancy upbeat melody to accompany their song, Kaito also striking the keys at a high speed.

Gumi entered first with "Shadow Stepping Etranger," her voice calm and at a moderate pitch, soon cutting off for a short instrumental break. Luka entered the song, her voice one of excitement with a hint of crazy mixed into it, her makeup also adding to the illusion of insanity. As she sang, she danced a choreographed dance she and her green-haired friend had come up with. After mildly shouting "Matryoshka," Gumi immediately came in again with her part of the same song, dancing their dance. There was a short part where they sang lyrics from both songs, but went back to the first song, Luka singing it this time around. After her part was done, the drums played a more quiet beat and the mood changed just slightly, going from insane partying to a suspenseful walk outside. Yukari had a solo where she played an upbeat yet eerie melody that you would hear at a Halloween party.*

The two girls entered again, Luka quietly singing Matryoshka and Gumi singing Shadow Stepping Etranger. Right before Luka solo'd "ano ne," Yukari cleverly cut off, and began playing again after those little words. The girls switched repeatedly while singing the insane song and counted once more, breaking off along with Yukari for Rin to have a guitar solo. After her part was done, she, Len, and Gakupo stopped playing to clap in rhythm while Gumi sang and Kaito continued to play a "softer" melody.

Kaito faded out moderately fast while Rin slowly came in again while the clapping also stopped. Soon, all instruments and both vocals went full blast as the climax of the mashup caused their audience to stand up and cheer for them, ignoring their teachers' hushes for them to settle down. The cast stopped for a short moment's silence before playing again, Gumi and Luka scatting incoherently.

They stopped singing and playing to let Yukari a short solo, which was an improvised melody that would go well with Matryoshka, and added a faster version of the original ending of the song. Everyone, including the judges, stood up and applauded, the school audience screaming for the violinist. She blushed lightly and chicly bowed. Everyone on stage was exhausted from performing these four songs, especially from the adrenaline Yukari's improvised playing gave them. Meiko re-entered the stage, and they lined up once again.

Everyone sat back down and the judges had a small moment of discussion. Aoki Lapis once again took the mic and stood up. "You guys did great! The violinist there did amazing with her winging skills, and the songs were amazing. The first one, the lyrics I mean, gave me chills. Who knew someone could be that twisted and evil? The story was also sad, and a bit romantic even. As for the second set, it was very upbeat and catchy. I even caught Dell and Meito dancing a bit to the beat. It was quite amusing. We gave the first set a score of 10.5/12, and the second song a 11/12. Overall, you get a 19.5/20. Thank you all for the stunning performances, and may you have a great day."

The group cheered and hugged or high fived each other and everyone in their school clapped and whistled for their high score.

* * *

 _ **OG After story note:**_

 _Ah well_

 _That was something._

 _I think this took me about 5 days in all to type._

 _-checks-_

 _Oh my god it was five days ago IM PSYCHIC_

 _*ahem* anyway_

 _i know Yukari didn't get much action in The Heat Haze Outer Science Days, but she got more in Stepping Insanity (matryoshka x shadow stepping etranger)_

 _Oh yeah, they're both pretty good mashes, although the outer x kagerou wasn't as good as i wanted it to be._

 _Uuuh_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I have some other notes after this a/n but yeah_

 _Thanks for reading, leave a review, maybe follow, maybe even favorite? :O_

 _Thanks!_

 _ **~Rumi Amano**_

* * *

 _ **Edited After Note:**_

 _Eyyy_

 _I added more dialogue, and a bit of comedy/humor to this one. Uuuuuuuh_

 _Yeah_

 _Next chapter is all about that revenge_

 _but bear with me_

 _i suck at writing revenge plans so uh_

 _bear with me sorryyyyyy_

 _But yeah_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the one before that)_

 _So, maybe review? Maybe even follow/favorite?_

 _Thanks!_

 ** _~Rumi Amano_**

* * *

*Outer Science

**Heat Haze Days/Daze / Kagerou Days/Daze

***Matryoshka

****Shadow Stepping Etranger description: about a girl who learns to accept the she told herself she can take it but deep inside she couldn't believe the world was she was a child her mother smiled a lot but then she didn't pay as much attention as before and they start to is why the girl drew her own her mother dies and she is left asks herself "Aren't you going to do something?" and learns that the world will always change and stands up,confident.

*The song she plays is sort of like the video I found: ' "Legacy" - Upbeat Orchestral Violin Beat ' by OminousKill on YT; just the first part before the clapping-sounding part comes in. When it's the part where they counted and such, "Rebekah's violin solo" by learn2316 on YT

At the end for her solo, go on YT and look up teppeikunviolin's cover for Matryoshka 2:41 to the end. Put it on x1.5 speed. You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 20

_Time to start the plan now?_

 _I'm going to give them a month of break for the competition because I suck at describing things and a lot need to happen in this one month. Well._

 _Enjoy!_

 _By the way I drop a few word bombs here and there so sorry ;w;_

* * *

 **Third Person Viewpoint**

A day had passed since their performance, and everyone has been squealing when anyone walked by. Their fanclub extended from their school to parents, outside friends, even online. Occasionally, they'd have trouble even just going home because their fans would follow them and crowd. The group was happy for their fame, but found it intrusive. Eventually, Luka snapped and told everyone to back off. Her fandom grew, but they were all bothered no more. Lily-sensei had told them the judges said there would be a break between now and the semifinals.

On the other hand, poor Mikuo was still being ignored. Every girl in his school, older or younger, sporty or nerd, popular or not, every female rejected him. The would sulk once in a while in a place no one could see him, but he always kept trying to swoon some random girl's heart.

Rin loved seeing him like this, frustrated and confused. She wanted to break his heart, maybe make him sit on pudding like she had suggested back in chapter one. _Seriously, did you guys think I would forget about that?_ _ **Gosh**_ _._

Okay, _anyway_ , the teal haired boy was walking and flirting with a girl, so the blond decided to stick out her foot while he wasn't paying attention. Like she had wanted, his foot caught on hers and the stumbled, falling forward and onto his so-called beautiful face. Although, she couldn't argue with that, he _was_ handsome.

Everyone looked at him and laughed, maybe not too loud. His face grew red and he stood up before running away in embarrassment. She decided to give him the worst day ever, so she went out and bought some food.

Later during lunch, she decided to eat in the classroom with Len and had put her food cup down on a chair somewhere. "Are you sure he won't notice?" the boy asked, munching on his banana.

"Of course not Len. he's too bitchy and self centered to notice anything." Rin said, peeling herself an orange. God she loved oranges, the color and the taste and the brutality of chucking it at someone. If she really wanted, she could use oranges to tAKE OVER THE WORLD AND BECOME QUEEN! MWAHAHAHAHA. * _Ahem_ * Yeeeeaaaaahhh, good times.

They grew quiet when the target in question slid the door open and walked in, hair and clothes soaking wet. Rin heard him muttering as he walked by and to his seat. "For fuck's sake, does everything hate me today?" She saw Mikuo sit down on his seat, not noticing what was one the board, and she went to his desk.

"Mikuo-kun? How come you're drenched?" she asked, playing innocent. Inside, she was dying of laughter.

He smiled at her and replied, "I was walking around fli- I mean, minding my own business, but then the gardening club accidentally dumped their leftover water on me."

Rin giggled like a schoolgirl, poking Mikuo teasingly. "Your fault for not paying attention~"

Len fake gagged as if he was about to vomit. He couldn't stand the cringe-inducing acting Rin was doing. "Rin, if you don't re-join my rant about the twelfth Doctor, I'll eat your orange."

The blond gasped and ran back to her seat, smacking him and taking her orange from his hands. Mikuo quietly chuckled, mostly evil, but a bit genuinely in love with Rin. He loved seeing her smile, but he thought she was too clingy, obsessive at times as well.

"Len, Capaldi is a fine Doctor. It sorts out the fake fans from the real Whovians. Sorta like you, Len. Capaldi has got the original anger, thought process, and mindset of the Doctor down to a tee. If people don't like him, they don't like the Doctor." she said.

"Whatever."

Everyone ate their lunches, Mikuo soon finishing his leek salad. He stood up to throw away his trash when someone started laughing. Pointing at the teal boy, she said, "Hatsune just shit his pants!"

Everyone turned to see him and laughed. Rin and Len were laughing the hardest, but had left the room to not be caught. "Oh my god he didn't notice the pudding at all."

They high-fived each other, and Mikuo ran out, red faced, to the bathroom. He shoved past the teacher as the bell rang for class. "Hatsune you have detention, see me after class."

* * *

After class, when they were alone, Rin and Len couldn't hold in their laughter. "God I think he was _crying_ Len! Did you see his face!"

* * *

To advance the plan further, Tei searched the school to comfort Mikuo. She looked all over, stayed at the building even after a majority of the teachers left, but eventually found him hunched on the roof. "Mikuo-kun?"

He glanced over to the silver-haired girl and smiled faintly. "Hey, Tei."

"How are you? I heard about what happened…" She sat down next to him, too short to touch the floor below her feet. She kicked slightly, enjoying the swinging feeling.

Mikuo shook his head. "Ridicule and embarrassment. Not my cup of tea, but it has to happen at least once in your life, right?"

Tei put a hand on his back for comfort. "I know Mikuo-kun, it's pretty hard. I remember when everyone used to throw my shoes and gym clothes into the garbage."

"That happened?" the teal boy say, concerned for the girl's past.

She nodded, and, with permission, explained what had happened with her yandere-ness. Mikuo felt bad, for having used to contribute to her misery, but she seemed to have stopped caring some time ago. Afterward, she told a joke to lighten up the mood, and reached its goal when the boy laughed.

She grinned. "You smiled for reals."

His laugh faded slowly, and smiled out of embarrassment, his face growing a bit red. "O-okay. So how come you're still here at school?"

Tei shrugged. "I was looking for you."

He laughed. "Alright then, I guess someone cares about me for once."

"Everyone is cared for whether they know it or not," the silver-haired girl said, smiling warmly.

Mikuo felt different. He felt something warm in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He liked her smile, and the faint scent of her hair. She stayed hours after school ended to look for _him._

"Mikuo-kun? Are you okay?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face.

He flinched out of his daze and felt his face grow hot. "I-I'm fine, really. Uh, shall we go home?"

They got up and Mikuo walked her to Rin's house. She thanked him with a smile and went inside, her expression burning itself into the boy's mind and making him blush.

* * *

He didn't know he was falling in love.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT THATS A THING RUSHED ENDING. AND IT'S SHORT SORRY**_

 _ **I GOTTA GO NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT BYE**_

 _ **~rumi**_


	4. Chapter 21

_Ey, uh_

 _Hi, yeah_

 _um,_

 _First off, thanks to these people :)_

 _ **Pandabelle (Guest)**_ _\- AKA_ _ **A FREQUENT REVIEWER! :D**_ _Thanks for the reviews and suggestions :)_

 _ **lolrus555**_ _\- A 'random' (cuz no one's just a random come in) reviewer who said this story was a breath of fresh air after spice!Len x Rin fics XD_

 _And Lastly, ZSingingKitten for both following and favorite-ing the story_ _ **and**_ _me :D_

 _Thanks so much you guys seriously :)_

 _Also I just wanted to say to Pandabelle, Mikuo_ **is** _Two-faced. He's the reason why Rin wants revenge in the first place. If Mikuo didn't cheat on her and such, Rin would be with Mikuo and Tei would probably be with Len, hence, no Rin x Len, and no Tei x Mikuo :(_

 _But sorry if he's_ _ **too**_ _two-faced XD_

 _Anyway, let's get some fluff. :3_

* * *

 **Third Person Viewpoint**

Mikuo walked home after seeing Tei off, his heart still pounding hard in his chest. He couldn't get the image of her smiling out of his head. He never saw anyone smile as bright as she did, and even she had a difficult middle school and high school life.

"Tadaima. Miku?" he called out, taking his shoes off at the front door.

Footsteps came down the stairs and his sister stuck her head over the railing. "Yes Mikuo-nii?"

"What's for dinner? I'm starving."

They decided to have leek sandwiches and brownies for dessert. They sat on the couch, Miku's legs stretched out across Mikuo's lap when she asked, "So, how come you came home late? I heard you hung with Tei."

Mikuo's face was tinted a light pink, which his sister saw. "Y-yeah, just a bit. We just talked a bit, nothing much."

She hummed and poked his side teasingly, then looked to him seriously. "I'll kill you if you cheat on Rin."

If this were mainly a comedic anime (which it isn't, it's a romance/friendship _fic_ ), there would be that huge sweatdrop thing on Mikuo along with a smiling "I know please don't kill me" face.

* * *

Rin and Len decided to work on their songs they wrote a few nights ago. They set up a huge blanket fort in the living room, and let Tei join in as well. They brought down their keyboard and a guitar just in case it was needed. The girl stood up, giving Len the sheet of lyrics and swatting her blond hair out of her face. "Alright Len, I'm going first because I'm superior as well as the phrase ladies first. Unless you really want to go first admit you're a shota"

Len's eyebrow twitched, "Go first, I'm not a frickin' Shota"

The two girls giggled, and Rin sat at the keyboard. She played a quite simple, yet pretty melody with her right hand before her other hand joining the tune. She took a quick breath in before singing about a lonely girl in a room no one visited that dreams about happiness.

The song took their breaths away, and Len hummed an improvised harmony for the chorus. Soon, Rin sang about the friendship the girl made with a boy in a _magical mirror_ and how he helped her achieve a more happier life. The song reached its peak, Len had a small solo about how the mirror contained parallel worlds, basically everything on one side is reversed on the other, and the story's mirror broke, leaving the girl to riches, royalty, and a peaceful kingdom. Tei shed tears, her feels have been shattered alongside the mirror's reflections. When Rin finished playing her part, the silver-haired girl clapped, nodding and trying to contain her crying. "RIN! THAT WAS SO SAD HOW DARE YE"

Rin laughed hugged her friend. "Alright shota boy, your turn. Sing."

He scratched his head. "My song had a story like yours, except it's the boy's view of it."

Everyone blanked for a second there, and Rin threw a pillow at him. "JUST SING ALREADY!"

He laughed and sat down at the keyboard, switching the electric instrument to the sound of a cello instead of a piano. He started off singing about granting wishes, his 'cello' joining in soon after. There was a small break, and he played an intricate solo. He then sang about an unhappy life of a young prince, being approached by a man with a ' _magic mirror_ ' saying that the _mirror's magic_ would show him what was causing his demise. On the other side was a happy girl, and he sought to take that from her.

Years later, when he is surrounded by wealth and royalty as king, he's approached by the same man with the same mirror, asking, " _Do you know who's causing your happiness?_ "

The mirror showed the same girl, however, alone in a room, smiling sadly for herself. She was pathetic at a first, selfish glance, but the boy soon realized it was his fault. He decided to become her " _magician_ " and grant all her wishes, due to the logic being that if he cried, she smiled. He sacrificed himself for her happiness, and soon parted.

Rin and Tei cried at the end, and threw pillows at him once again. "Len you dummy! DON'T MAKE ME WASTE MY TEARS ON THIS I'VE BEEN SAVING THEM FOR SHERLOCK SEASON 4!" Rin shouted, slapping his back repeatedly.

"oW OW! RIN! I'm not sorry, for the song, but Sherlock season 4 is going to take probably two years, that's a lot of tears to save." the boy replied, escaping her torture.

Tei threw a paper ball at him. "OF COURSE! THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO SAVE THEM, FOR THE ULTIMATE COMEBACK!"

He stared at the two as they cried, muttering something about Sherlock jumping off the building in season 2. "You two are pathetic sometimes."

His face was met with four oranges and a cucumber.

* * *

"Lukaaaaaaaaaaaa, let's go out somewhereeeee."

The purple-haired man-boy was practically on his knees begging his girlfriend to actually interact with each other. Like always, it was proving to be very difficult. "No Gakupo, I don't want to go out right now."

"I'd be paying, like always. We can go somewhere you want to go to!" he negotiated, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ice cream, amusement park, movie, dinner. You pay for everything, you carry me if I become tired, you carry my things."

He grinned, grabbed and kissed her hand, kneeling on one knee and his other hand over his heart. "Yes, my lady."

At ice cream, she smeared his sundae on his face, and refused to let him do the same to her. "You're so adorable Luka I can't even."

She giggled inwardly at this comment, and walked on without him. "To the amusement park we go now."

He paid for everything like he promised, and she immediately got in line for the biggest rollercoaster in the park. As they were being seated in the front seats, Gakupo was frozen solid. "A-a-a-a-a-are you s-s-s-sure about this r-r-ride L-L-Luka?" he muttered.

She smirked. "Of course."

The ride jolted forward, slowly climbing the biggest slope in the whole ride, Gakupo gipping the bars so tight his knuckles turned white. "Gakupo relax, we won't die. That only happens like, once every 5 years. In fact, the last death was five years ago today, at this park, on this ride, in these very seats we're sitting on." She said, her expression growing darker and darker.

He yelped at the thought, and they reached the very top. You couldn't see the rest of the track, it curved inward toward their slope then out again, in a 90 degree drop almost. Gakupo screamed in fear whilst Luka giggled and laughed in exhilaration. The cars went through many twists and turns and loops Gakupo screamed in horror at. After the ride ended, the purple-haired man-boy was practically and tears, and the pinkette was smiling in glee. "Let's go on another one Gakupo!" She said, obviously excited about this.

Despite his fears of heights and very very high speeds, he smiled and agreed, loving seeing her show emotion instead of her usually stoic expressions. "Then, teacups next!"

After about, oh maybe, five hours of being dragged onto rollercoasters and water rides, Gakupo had thrown up about twice and gone to the bathroom about five times. On the other hand, Luka was still hyped. "That was fun," she said, returning to her usual self.

He nodded hesitantly and asked, "So, what movie do you want to see?"

After having stopped walking for a moment, she looked up, sparkles in her eyes and said, "I want to see that new R rated movie that came out. Everyone says it's so gruesome and realistic I want to see it."

Gakupo choked on nothing and a terrified look painted his face. "S-sure Luka.."

They went to the theater, where he bought the tickets and all the food Luka wanted. They went to their seats, right when the movie just started. The film started out with a woman whose insides liquefied and poured out of her mouth, nose, and eyes. It was very detailed, very realistic like people had said, so it had Gakupo shaking. He held a firm grip on the arm rests, and glanced at Luka. There she was, throwing a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth, which was curved upward in a smile. ' _How could she enjoy_ _ **this**_ _?!_ ' Gakupo thought in fear of his girlfriend.

He made it through twenty gory deaths, five possessed children, and two bloody murders, and the movie finished. He didn't know though, for he was so scared he ended up just closing his eyes for the last 30 minutes of the movie. Luka got up, noticed this, and gently blew on his neck. He screamed like a five-year old, attracting everyone's attention. "L-L-L-L-L-Luka c-c-can you n-n-n-not please?"

She giggled evilly and left him behind in the theater seats. He sat there for five minutes, calming himself down, and then stood up to leave. Suddenly, he heard a growl from the seats behind him. Tensing up, he slowly turned around and saw the girl from "The Rin", except with pink hair. She looked up, one bright blue eye peeking through her locks, and glared at Gakupo. She smiled and pounced at him, making the man-boy cower in absolute fear. He didn't receive any impact, and instead heard laughing. "Oh Gakupo, you're so gullible."

He looked up, tears in eyes. "Luka? You scared the living daylights out of me! ALMOST LITERALLY!"

She wiped a tear from her eye, a resulting factor from laughing too hard. "I'm sorry, I had to. I'll make it up to you, I know a great restaurant."

"And how exactly is this a great restaurant?"

There they sat, in the middle of a family diner surrounded by screaming children due to the parents not caring anymore. Gakupo almost yelled at a five year old, she threw mashed potatoes at him. "The food is great, the customers, not so much."

Their food was served to them. For a change, they got dishes that didn't contain eggplants or tuna. Gakupo ordered a salad with some spaghetti, and Luka got chicken with, oh, mashed potatoes. A bit ironic.

They ate, and to Gakupo's delight, the food really was amazing. 10/10 is he were a critic. Of course, he's not professional, so just a regular 10/10. "Great food, Luka. Absolutely the best I've had in a while."

"I know right? I've known the owner since I was a child, and her cooking never ceases to amaze me!" she replied, a grin plastered on her face.

"You know the owner? What's she like?" Gakupo asked.

She shrugged, smiling as she remembered her childhood. "Oh, the usual sort of person. She could be mean, but she was always nice to me. She made the best pancakes in the mornings, and the best snacks."

Gakupo chuckled. "She seems like a great person."

They nodded in agreement. They finished up, the purple-haired boy-man paying for their meal. By now, his wallet was empty. Poor Poor Gakupo.

"Hey Luka?" he asked her as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Her face slowly grew red, and she punched his arm lightly. "S-shut up."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went inside her home. Gakupo celebrated silently, jumping around excitedly, and literally skipped home. Which Luka saw. She shook her head and muttered, "Oh you idiot. My idiot."

* * *

"Gumiya, you're cheating!"

"No I'm not, _you're_ cheating!"

The two green-haired teens attempted to distract each other by leaning on the other, obstructing their view of the television, and yelling when they were up against each other in game. "Gumi behind you, sniper."

She easily took her online opponent out, and giggled when she saw his screen. He had died, he was the sniper apparently. "Wrong sniper, the other side. Geez, we're on the same side, yet we're distracting each other. We'll lose."

"No we won't, you doubt me Gumiya." she replied, clicking away at her controller.

Soon, their game ended, 15 - 5 in favor of them. They cheered, high-fiving each other. "One-on-one, Halo?"

Gumi nodded, "One-on-one Halo."

* * *

 _(End of fluff, back to plot.)_

"Hey Tei. Want to go to the movies?" Mikuo said, walking around absentmindedly in his room as he waited for her reply on the phone.

" _Hmmmm, sure! What time?_ " she said, excited.

He smiled. "Today, in an hour maybe? I can pay, the theater's also nearby."

" _Alright, see you in an hour!_ "

"Okay, bye"

" _Bye~_ "

He got ready, putting on a casual button up and black pants, grey converse to match. He fixed up his bed hair and went out, grabbing his wallet on the way.

"Hey, uh, where are you?" he asked, a bit worried. It was half past the hour they said they would meet up.

" _Sorry, something came up! I'll go with you another time, this is majorly important to me._ "

He felt sad. "Alright, see you."

" _Sorry! I'll make it up. Bye!"_

Before he got to say bye, she hung up. He started to walk back home, when he caught a glimpse of silver hair from the corner of his eye, along with blond. There, at the fountain nearby, he saw Tei giggling at something that _Len_ had said, who was also laughing. Mikuo felt hurt and betrayed, but he brushed it off. After all, she was just another distraction, another past-time, right?

" _Hey! Want to go out to the movies? I can pay for snacks~!_ "

The teen smiled. "Sure. Meet up in an hour?"

" _Sure! See you in an hour! Bye~!"_

Once again he was waiting at the spot, Tei once again late. This time, she called first. " _Sorry Mikuo-kun! I forgot I promised Len I would do something with him for today and tomorrow!"_

He grimaced. "Alright, it's fine. What are you going to do?"

" _Practicing for the competition. He said he wanted to write a duet, but Rin said she had plans so he asked me last week. Sorry!_ "

"It's fine Tei, go help him with his music. Bye, don't stress yourself."

" _Thanks, sorry, bye!_ "

Rin and Len snickered. "I can't believe he's falling for it. And it seems he already fell for you, Tei. Our plan is working." Rin said.

Tei felt guilty. "Are you sure I'll be able to help him at the end?"

"Yes, Tei. Don't worry, everything will work out. After all, you're talking to the greatest masterminds!" Len replied.

They did nothing the whole day, just binge-watched anime like Durarara! or played Kingdom Hearts. They would make Mikuo suffer, and Tei happy at the end. And they would do whatever for their friend, no matter what.

* * *

 _Ah well, that was done. I think I rushed some parts, also probably spelled some things wrong. I know for sure that the grammar in some parts were pretty bad, but yeah. I wanted to add more, but I wanted to post this tonight, but it's already past midnight so sorry_

 _I'll post more fluff next chapter, promise, Meiko x OC of mine , and Miku x Kaito along with Miki x Piko_

 _Right, I'll be going back to school soon, so I won't be posting chapters "often" but I will try to write more when I have free time. Promise! It will take a long time to upload though :(_

 _Um, anyway, I'm also working on a book! Like, a book, not fanfiction. If you want to be in it, PM me with this:_

 ** _Name, age (give me a range in three years like, 23~25 or 23~26), height, gender_**

 _ **Personality** , quirks, habits, posture_

 _Any secrets that would affect/effect (idk which is which im not that smart ;w; ) their mission in a life or death situation_

 ** _Looks: Hair color, eyes color, skin tone, (not to be mean, i have a bad way with words ;w; ) shape like skinny or... not. um_**

 _Sexual orientation, like. uh. Straight, bi, demi, asexual, etc etc. kinda important, it'll only effect/affect how i write them out._

 _ **Do they have powers?** If so, please tell me. also describe it in full detail if it's a complex power(s)_

 _Do they like anyone? have a loved one they're dating? married, widow? complicated?_

 _ **Family past** , none? Dead? Don't know? Complicated?_

 ** _Lastly, how would you want them to go? their deaths, i mean._**

 _I hope that's enough. If there's more, please just include it anyway :) (Bolded is important)_

 _Also, I'm thinking of rewriting my old stories or continuing it? they are pretty bad, the writing sucks and there are major plot holes. I'll have a poll up so go vote :)_

 _Anyway, that's it for now. Bye!_

 _ **~Rumi Amano**_


	5. Chapter 22

_I'm so sorry omg_

 _I tried to write often but whenever I opened this document up I would always blank out. I tried my best with this, but I think my writing kinda fell in the second half. I also lost track of which characters were talking so I may or may not have to recheck that later._

 _I ALSO DROP A FEW WORD BOMBS HERE AND THERE SORRY_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Everyone murmured amongst themselves as a charismatic man and woman (accompanied by guards) stalked through the hallways. Their black hair flowed behind them in silky streaks, a subtle scent of raspberries filled students' noses. They barged into the office, causing every student and teacher to stand up in fear. " _Where is my son Gakupo?_ "

* * *

Gumi ran in, shoving Kaito out of the way and making him drop his ice cream. "Gumi! I'm so going to—"

" _GAKUPO'S PARENTS ARE HERE!"_

Everyone dropped what they were holding and looked to Gakupo who collapsed onto the floor, staring at Gumi in complete and utter shock. "How… No, they'll.. They're going to _kill_ me."

Luka hugged him, showing genuine feelings of concern and worry for her boyfriend. He began to tear up. "No.. What'll I do, I'll be forced to go back to America, or they might even transfer me to Europe.."

"I'm sure they're not here for that," Luka whispered into his ear. "They might just wan-"

"What else could they be here to do?" Gakupo interrupted. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't come all the way here just to check up on how I'm doing. That's _nothing_ like them."

A temporary silence enveloped the room. Awkward glances exchanged between everyone while Gakupo stay on the ground comforted by Luka. Gakupo desperately tried to imagine a plan in his head, but no logical thoughts were forming in his brain.

Several sets of footsteps in the hallway outside the room broke the silence. Gakupo slowly stood up, with the help of the concerned Luka, eyes widening as he saw the familiar man and woman. "M-mother.."

A short female with long licorice black hair tied up in pigtails had entered the room. She wore a white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, and tired eyes slightly hidden by glasses. The man was draped in many layers of sweaters and wore sweatpants with it. He seemed like the frail type, yet Gakupo seemed afraid of this man. "So, you've been hiding in this _run down_ school for three and a half years? You could have done better, gone to _Yamaha_."

Luka shot a look to Meiko, the brunette seeing something in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. Instead of her, their teacher spoke up. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamui, right? Well excuse my rudeness, but you need to leave. We're practicing for the competition—"

"Ah yes, the series of tests to determine who can out sing the others. It's quite a foolish event, I don't quite care for it."

Gakupo's eyes started to tear up, but his expression was one of mixed anger and fear. Lily scoffed. " _Foolish_? It seems you don't ' _quite care'_ for your own child if you're going to be talking about it like that."

The purple-haired boy flinched, along with the blond one. Rin put an arm around Len who seemed dazed by the words their teacher just said. She whispered comforting words in his ear as the adults kept arguing. "I do care for my son, just not for childish activities such as this. He must learn the way of the Kamuis so that we may rest. We didn't adopt him and his sister for no reason."

Everyone's gazes snapped to Gakupo who looked smaller than he usually did. "You're adopted?" Luka asked, holding his shaking hands tightly.

He nodded, blinking silent tears out of his vision. "At 7. They've had us since we were seven."

"We only took you into our care because we cannot conceive children. We needed children to take over our company in New York," the man said. "Yokune Co. needs a successor, and we _were_ training you until you _left_."

Len's eyes widened. "Y- _Yokune Co._? T-that's-" his breath quickened slightly, and Rin's hand gripped his own tighter. "That's not—"

The blond teens left the room, Miku trailing after them while everyone stayed in the music room. Lily took an unamused stance, shifting her weight onto one foot and crossing her arms in disapproval. "Obviously you're here for something relating to Gakupo, but somehow triggered something in one of my other students. Now, this is personal, obviously, and I need you to state your business or I'll call security."

The woman scoffed and assumed the same stance as the teacher. "My _business_ is that I'm here to collect my son from this _bullshit_ excuse of an academy. My name is Ruko, my husband Rook. We have no time for this crap, we have a _company_ to attend to."

"Sorry Gakupo," Lily said to the purple haired boy, looking back to his parents, "but if you're so busy and all, why even bother to come collect your so-called worthless son."

Gakupo winced at the words, but took faith in his teacher. After all, she _does_ intimidate even Luka and Meiko. Ruko glared at the blond woman, and straightened up her stance. "Very well, it seems we'll have to use force. Take him to my hotel room and dress him as needed. We have a meeting in Seoul soon."

Objections filled the air as two of the raven-haired woman's guards grabbed Gakupo by his arms and pull him out of Luka's grasp. She grew infuriated, took off a shoe, and chucked it at the retreating woman's head. Everyone gasped and grew silent. "You _foul_ woman, don't you realize how much this means to your son? It doesn't matter if he's not your _blood_ , you should do what's best for him at least!"

Ruko chuckled, sending shivers down Meiko's spine, making her reach for Luka's hand and hold it. "I _am_ doing what's best for him. He will become rich and famous, every girl will want to marry him. It _is_ indeed sad he settled down with a _whore-y_ girl such as yourself."

Meiko restrained Luka from swinging a punch at her, Kaito joining to ensure everyone's safety. "You _bitch._ At least he loves me, unlike the way he feels about _you_ two."

Rook smirked, contrasting to his docile appearance. "At least the feeling is mutual between us. Even if he is not our son by flesh, he can still do better than _you_."

Gakupo tried to make a move on his adoptive father but was held back by the guards. "You can't know that! You don't even _care_ about me. You _never did._ "

The couple laughed. "Of course we don't."

This struck a nerve in Meiko who ran up to the woman and slapped her. "You're _vile_ , worse than _my_ mother, and she _abused_ me and left me to rot so she could go and drink. You're the lowest of the worst, and I hope you _die_ knowing and regretting that."

Enraged, the woman grabbed Meiko's hair and pulled her close, her friends screaming in protest as they were held back by guards. Ruko whispered something into the girl's ears and Meiko's eyes went wide with terror. She didn't move when the guards let go of her, but her expression changed to one of rage. "If," she said, stopping the woman's steps. "If he can impress you, you let him go."

Ruko turned around, intrigued by the sudden proposal. "Impress me with what?"

"Singing, obviously."

Light laughter filled the cold air. Akaito realized there were students outside watching, so he and Haku went to scare them off and block the halls within five feet of the room. "And what makes you think he'll be able to change my decision?"

"Well first off, he'll bring some meaning to your stupid life, and second, I bet you haven't even heard him sing," Luka stepped forward and shifted her weight and crossed her arms, returning to her usual self. "You haven't heard his compositions, you haven't heard his talent. You haven't heard his _words._ I doubt you won't be able to make a fair judgement on this."

"What if I don't even want to listen to anything?" Ruko said, switching into the stance Luka is in. "What if I think it's a waste of time, that it really _won't_ change my decision?"

"Then we'll make a deal," Gakupo says, his glare scaring every one of his friends — Sure, he had times when he was angry, but that scowl sent shivers down their spines and threw them into a cold sweat — "I'll sing and if I somehow change your thick skulled mind, then you'll let me stay."

Rook stared at him indifferently, then smirked. " _If_ and only _if_ you manage to make me say otherwise, then you'll continue to attend here, yes, but you have to at the very least attend to the urgent matters of our company. After all, it's either you or your sister that will inherit our fortune, and your sister isn't doing well in proving to us she can handle the burden you threw upon her shoulders."

The guards let go of Gakupo and his friends, the boy immediately going to Luka and putting protective arms around her shoulders. "Guilt-tripping won't help. It only adds fuel to the fire that burns my hatred for you," he spat, Luka frozen at the words she never thought would ever come from _his_ mouth. She tightened her grip on his shirt, and he reached and held her hand.

"Fine. If you don't convince me, you're coming with us whether you like it or not. You'll transfer to New Zealand, attend meetings for us. You'll never come back to Japan, even if it's for business."

The students looked to each other, subtly nodding solemnly when Gakupo looked to them for consent. He looked back to his adoptive parents, another icy glare sending shivers down his friends' spines. "Deal."

 _ **GUYS I DID IT I WROTE A CHAPTER!**_

 _It took me about two months to write this. I have great plans for this, no worries._

 _The song I'm going to have him sing is Paranoid Doll, and now, I will finally give an explanation to why Gakupo wrote the song. (I mean, I'm giving an explanation. I'm not sure if Shadow was ever going to say it, but I will.)_

 _So! As I have said in my author's note in my other stories, I'm rewriting every single story I have… Except for Separation is Bad._

 _Dreamland, however, will not be continued. I will rewrite everything I have up to its discontinued part. Either that, or I make it really short and end it at like, 14 chapters? I think._

 _Or I might actually give it a plot and end it/also continue it. IDK. It will for sure have a lot of planning for plot and background and such. I'm still debating whether or not to actually continue it since there's no clear plot. All it had was meaningless conflict. I think it was weird, IDK_

 _The Abused and the Otaku is a different story. For some reason, even though I like Dreamland more, I'm going to continue this. It'll take a lot of time, school and planning everything as well. Hopefully I won't encounter writer's block_ _ **again**_ _while rewriting._

 _For the 'Elves romance bla bla' story, I'm going to rewrite and continue that as well… And definitely change the title. It was poorly written with an unstable love line as well as a universe, so I'm going to change everything, well most things, and keep it going. It was my first fic ever, even though I uploaded it second on here, and I had stopped it at like, 4 chapters. The storyline was going to be boss and everything, but I had no experience back then. It'll have planning as well, school as a stupid interruption too._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm really sorry about the stupid hiatus. High school is way more time consuming than middle school and I can't balance things properly. I still have my habits of procrastination and I have B's that my parents definitely will not like. Yes. B's. I have Asian parents and they're really living up to the stupid fuckin' stereotype._

 _Oh, that's also one of the problems why I haven't been able to write much. The other is that my laptop broke months ago and my brother wouldn't let me use the computer so lately I've been stealing his laptop to do anything. Right now, he's just stopped caring because I finally told my dad about my laptop.. Yes, after like, three months. Shut up, I thought he was going to yell at me for it._

 _ANYWAY. Once again, Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, SORRY ABOUT THE DAMN HIATUS, and I hope you continue reading!_

 _Bye~_


	6. Chapter 23 - MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_Yes yes yes hello hello Sorry this is a thing that's not pure plot_

 _um_

 _yeah_

 _i did my best so uh_

 _sorry? and enjoy? i mean it_ is _fluff so hopefully you'll enjoy ;w;_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _And, of course, also, Happy Holidays!_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

 **Third POV**

Rin walked through the streets, exhaling on her exposed hands and rubbing them together to keep them warm. It was Christmas Eve, and she hadn't thought of anything to give to her friends, let alone her boyfriend Len/Mikuo. She sighed as she put her hands into her coat pockets, sighing once more as warmth engulfed her fingers.

She was also worried about Luka and Gakupo, and how everything was going to be if Gakupo had to leave. She sighed for the fifteenth time, as Len had counted. She didn't know he was even there, since he was stalking behind her. "BOO!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

She tensed up, eyes wide open, and spun around ready to kick some donkey. Well… More like nutmeat. "Len! You crazy son of a-"

"Whoa there Rin, gotta keep it 'T' so writer-san doesn't get punished" he said, covering her mouth with his hand. He let her go and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"That didn't stop her last chapter…"

Ugh, what _ever_ Rin.

"So Len, what brings you out here as well?" she asks, turning to face him again. He grinned at her and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling the girl forward.

"I came out to bring my girl on a nice day out. Well, evening, but you get the gist of it." he said, smiling a goofy grin.

Rin's face heated up and a light pink dusted her cheeks. The blush went undetected due to it being so cold that there wasn't a drastic change in color. (I hope you know what I mean here.)

Len dragged her from store to store, asking her if she wanted anything every single time. She kept declining, but he ended up buying her a new bow and clips for her anyway. Upon receiving it, she put it on immediately. They continued their journey through town, and eventually bought gifts for their friends.

For Tei, they bought cucumbers and whipped cream since it was on her wishlist. They don't know why it was cucumbers and whipped cream, but they shrugged it off when they came to the conclusion of weird tastes in food. (1)

They got Mikuo a shit ton of scarves for no reason, but all relating to things he likes: Leeks, teal, etc. They also got him pudding. Haha. _Pudding_. They hope he won't realize they were the ones that did it.

For Gakupo, they got custom made rings for him and Luka. He was probably going to give her a promise ring if the situation went either way, so they got it for him. It was really cute, a little cheesy, but still really cute.

For Luka, they got her tuna and a cute hat Rin picked out that had a little pink flower on its side.

Rin got Miku a plush toy of a leek along with a cute bear keychain. Len didn't get her anything much to his girlfriend's objection. (He was rewarded with a gut punch.)

They continued their gift searching and finally bought something for everyone. They sat down in a nice cafe and ordered hot chocolate, resting their aching legs. Len took a sip of his piping hot drink and sighed in content. "I'm ex _haust_ ed. Let's go home after this"

Rin giggled, stirring her own drink to mix the melted marshmallow into the liquid. "Sure. What do you want to watch later? It's already too late to have a Christmas party anyway."

"Hmmmm. Maybe _Gin no Saji_? I heard it was good."

Yes Len it's _veeeeeeerry_ good you should tooootally watch it.

Rin rolled her eyes at the text above, but said nothing of it. "Sure."

Len suddenly stood up, swearing quietly. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He ran off.

Rin giggled again, drinking her hot cocoa. She wanted to get him something special tonight, but she couldn't think of anything. She lost track of time as she thought, but when she snapped back to reality, it felt as if Len had been gone for ten minutes. ' _I wonder if he's constipated or something..'_

Wow that's just disgusting Rin. _Especially_ in a public bathroom.

Rin shook her head and rolled her eyes at the comment author-san made. "Whatever.." she mumbled.

At that moment, Len came back, face flushed and slightly out of breath. "Hey, sorry, long line."

"Oh, okay that makes more sense. So, what should we do now? Not much to do out here anymore since we finished shopping." She went to take a sip, but then realized she ran out of hot chocolate. She made eye contact with a waitress and she took both of their cups for refills.

Len shrugged. "I don't know, what do _you_ want to do? I'm all out of ideas."

After a moment of contemplating, Rin's face went bright, eyes wide and grin and all. "Let's go ice skating!"

* * *

"Oh my god Rin for someone suggesting this, you really suck at ice skating."

"Shut up! It's my first time ice skating, and I wanted to try it out with you." she pouted.

He held her hand and slowly skated forward, acting as support for his girlfriend. "Just push yourself and keep balance, it'll take a bit, but you'll get there."

Then again, I can't even skate so I'll just skip the description.

Soon enough, Rin was able to skate without help, and then became able to do small spins. They held hands and laughed when Len almost tripped himself. They danced, earning some cheers from bystanders, a blush dusting their cheeks, again going unnoticed.

They sat down after their hour was up and rested for a while. Rin leaned her head on Len's shoulder, who in turn rest his head upon hers. They stayed like that for a bit, before they returned the skates.

"Jeebus. I have to go to the bathroom." Rin said, running off to the bathroom. Len laughed at her and went to wait for her at the front. She came back about five minutes later, red-faced. "Sorry for the wait.."

Len took her hand and put their entwined fingers in his pocket, Rin leaning in to his side as they walked. "This was fun." he said, kissing her head.

She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Merry Christmas Len."

"Merry Christmas."

With a sweet smile, they kissed. Everyone around them started cheering, and it occurred to them that it struck midnight and everyone was counting down. Sheesh, it's not like it's New Years' like geez.

They won't home, tapping their boots on their front door carpet to rid themselves of stuck snow. They opened the door, Rin yelling, "Tei we're back!"

All of a sudden, they're being hugged by a blob of their friends, 'Merry Christmas' filling their ears and being dragged inside. "What in the world..?" Len asked, extremely dazed.

Miku grinned. "It was _my_ idea, thank you very much. Everyone's here, except Mikuo, sadly. I hope you realize this is also your surprise birthday party!"

"Our birthday's not for two days!"

"Psh, what _ever_. We're celebrating today."

They all exchanged gifts, Tei ecstatic when she got her food items and hiding it somewhere in her room. Still a very weird taste in food..

Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd when Gakupo took the rings and got down on one knee in front of Luka, who lightly slapped his arm but took her band anyway, and kissed him tenderly. Her face was bright red and the boy laughed.

* * *

It was now three in the morning, Haku and Meiko drunk off their asses, arms around each other and singing Corrupted Flower completely off-key. Somehow, everyone else got their hands on the alcohol and were a _bit_ drunk as well. Luka was giggly and hyper, dancing to Luka Luka Night Fever in a more exaggerated way. Gakupo just stared in awe, drunk or not, no one could tell. Miku and Kaito were asleep, and everyone else left before they touched the sake. Rin and Len were the only ones sober, so they just sat and watched everyone. Len cringed when he heard something shatter. "Shouldn't… Shouldn't we _stop_ them?

"Nah, it's funny watching Luka. She doesn't get like this no matter what we do. We'll just clean up later."

Len shrugged and continued watching when he remembered his gift. He took it out and shoved it into Rin's face. "Here. I saw it and thought of you."

Rin blushed lightly as she took the small box. She opened it to find a bejeweled treble clef, the bottom curve shaped like a heart. (2) "Oh my god Len it's _beautiful_ when did you-"

"I went to the bathroom, remember?" he smiled sheepishly.

They giggled and Rin took out her own gift, holding it out for him. "Here, I saw it and thought of you." she said, mimicking his voice.

He opened it and found a keychain with a bass clef in its square, the edges adorned with cute little gems. (2) He chuckled and place a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I guess we match now?"

"You idiot, it's not even the same clef."

"It's still music."

"Whatever. Merry Christmas."

"Happy birthday."

"Happy _early_ birthday you mean. And you too."

* * *

 _OH MY GOD I WANTED TO POST THIS LAST NIGHT BUT I HAD TO GO OUT WHEN I WAS ALMOST DONE AND THEN I WAS BUSY THE REST OF THE NIGHT._

 _USGHISUEGF_

 _I MEAN IT'S STILL CHRISTMAS BUT SINCE IT'S CHRISTMAS_ _ **EVE**_ _HERE I WANTED TO POST IT THEN._

 _Ugh, whatever._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluff! I wanted to include Mikuo too but I couldn't think of anything ^^;_

 _ **1**_ _\- Look up Tei's likes and such on UTAU wikia. It's…_

 _ **2**_ _\- Just like look up bass clef necklace idk m8 There should be a treble clef one right next to one of them. Yeah._

 _Anyway, Thanks for reading, Happy Holidays! (Merry Christmas too)._


	7. Chapter 24 - HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Plot

_(01152016) Yooooooooooo Sorry I took a while I needed to figure some things out about this and my life._

 _My life which, surprisingly, is going well, just started going up hill. I'm organizing a flash mob, I drew a dude in human form rather than anime (it was decent and it's on my instagram if y'all are curious [Rumi_Amano]), and I did great on my midterm finals! WOOT WOOT FOR ME!_

 _(I changed the ages by two years, idk it just seemed too young for me. Like, Gakupo is only 15 and Akaito is only 16? I felt they were older, so ye.)_

 _Anyway, I should probably just let you guys read now. This is quite the chapter in my opinion. I kind of struggled to get this, that's it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Gakupo shut himself in his room for days, only letting Luka inside when she wants to. Everyone worried, but his girlfriend confirmed he was only trying to find a good song for the proposal. What irked Luka, however, was that he didn't ask for help nor did he even look at her. But she felt it was necessary to him, that she was more moral support than a therapist. She stayed by him when he needed her, and left when he didn't.

It was now February 14th, Valentine's Day, and a week has passed since the agreement. Gakupo finally stepped out of his room, tear streaks staining his cheeks but eyes not red and puffy. He held up multiple sheets of paper and said, "This."

He skipped class but went to the music room after school ended, when everyone usually met up. He sat quietly, everyone awaiting his mini speech.

"I'm sorry." was the first thing he said. Everyone looked to him with concern and love. No one spoke, and instead let him take his time. "I'm sorry I dragged you all into this. It's my fault and I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Luka looked annoyed for half a second, but felt her hand be taken by Meiko. "I finally chose my song, and I'll need a bass guitar, electric, piano, and a koto. I know no one can do the koto, so I'll need it recorded."

Gumi's hand went straight up. "My mom knows someone with a traditional instrument shop. She might be able to help us."

Gakupo smiled faintly, but then resumed his blank expression. "Luka, can you do bass? And Gumi, drums and Meiko electric? And Kaito, on piano?"

They all nodded, and he sighed in relief. "Thank you guys so much. I'm so sorry for this burden. I've brought chaos onto you guys and now you're in danger of-"

"Stop spouting bullshit Gakupo."

Everyone turned to Lily, whose arms were crossed as she leaned against the doorframe. "Stop saying sorry, stop saying it's your fault, and _stop_ saying you shouldn't have come here in the first place. If you haven't noticed, we're all here waiting for you and hearing you out. We care, even if _my_ methods don't seem like it, and we wouldn't just leave you alone at a time like this alright? As your teacher and as a friend, we're all here for you no matter what."

By now, everyone had teared up. Gakupo finally broke and started crying, soon being hugged tightly by Luka, then Lily, Miku, Gumiya, and everyone else in a giant hug orgy. Whoops. Hug blob*

After a few moments, they dispersed, except Luka, and he wiped his face. "Thank you."

* * *

Gumi went to Mziki's shop, Gumiya beside her, and asked if the woman could play for her. Although they were technically rivals in the competition, they _were_ close friends, so she gladly obliged.

After a few hours of practicing and recording mistakes, they were done. Right when the greenheads were about to leave, Mizki grabbed Gumi's arm. "This isn't for the competition right?"

"Of course not. That'd be cheating. It's for something big, and it's important. Thank you so much Mizki."

And with that, the teens left.

* * *

"Is he okay Luka?" Gumi asked, gripping the pinkette's hand.

She nodded, squeezing her hand in reassurance. Gumiya sat beside Miku who was nervously looking around the seats. Mikuo and Ayato were seated in the back next to Haku and Neru, but Rin and Len were nowhere to be found.

Gakupo stood alone center-stage, eyes void of any life it used to hold, looking to Luka constantly for emotional support. He gripped his mic nervously, yet showed none of that emotion elsewhere. His parents, surrounded by guards of course, sat down in the middle of the front row.

He took a deep breath and motioned for them to start playing. The sound of a traditional Japanese instrument filled the air, a recording done by a close friend of Gumi's, and the girls and Kaito entered with their instruments. It was almost his time to enter, so he took a deep breath, hands shaking as they gripped the mic, and he sang.

* * *

Gakupo's father left in the middle of the song

* * *

Everyone stood still, Gakupo catching his breath, as they waited for any response. The guards looked impressed, though tried to hide it from their bosses. As for Gakupo's parents, they looked oddly… Happy. Gakupo's expression turned from blank to one of confusion when his mother stood up, slowly clapping and a wide smile on her face. She was handed a mic and took a deep breath before saying, "Well done Gakupo."

The only woman in his life that he hated deeply, yet feared and loved at the same time just praised him. For 17 years, he felt like he was a disappointment to his parents. And now, here he stands, after just singing a depressing song he wrote because of his parents to his parents.

Everything overwhelmed him. The purple headed boy's legs gave away, and he sunk to the floor when his mother and bodyguards clapped, along with a few whistles from a few curious students that walked in. Luka ran to his side and he side hugged her desperately. His mother continued to speak. "I need to apologize. Gakupo, we've supported you since the beginning. The only reason why we pushed you to our company is because we wanted you to be successful. We wanted you to be happy. I had to push you to make sure you weren't half-assing things. I regret saying what I did yesterday. I do love you, deeply, truly, and with all my heart Gakupo."

"I want to apologize to the others as well. Luka, you're a wonderful girl. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys got married. Meiko, I'm sorry for grabbing and pulling your hair, although, you're quite the great actress."

Everyone looked at her with a great deal of confusion, even Akaito whispered, " _The fuck she mean?_ "

Bad Akaito.

Meiko grinned sheepishly. "Well, when she grabbed me by the hair and whispered something in my ear, she told me to roll with it and that everything was fake. So I proposed this plan and _she_ rolled with it."

Everyone swore at her, even Gumi. And boy, did she have a vocabulary. The sweet, bubbly girl had extensive language and everyone shut up when she finished her string of insults. She took a breath and smiled sheepishly, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Sorry. Gaming really does things to you." Gumiya hugged her proudly.

Gakupo stood up with the help of Luka. "So, I'm not a disappointment to you..?"

Ruko smiled, motherly and genuinely. "You've never been a disappointment."

Her bodyguards teared and pat each other's backs in comfort. They had never seen this side of their boss, and they never will again. Truly a happy/sad sight for them. They know that they can never speak of it again so they have to cherish what they have and that's it, no more. RIP them.

Everyone cheered and gave hugs of relief, everyone that was onstage going to Gakupo to comfort the happily crying teen. They left the theater, and went back to the classroom. "Gakupo?" Ruko asked, motioning for her guards to leave them alone for a moment.

"Y-yes?" he replied nervously. He fidgeted in place, not looking up to the short woman. She took his hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not giving you a proper childhood. I'm so sorry that you didn't feel loved. And I'm sorry for your depression.. I caused it all and I regret it. I love you, son."

He knew he couldn't forgive her easily, but under all the hate, he _did_ care for her deeply; Gakupo teared and hugged the woman tightly. "I'm sorry for running away. I love you too."

* * *

"You're Miki Furukawa and Piko Utatane right?"

The red haired girl spun around along with a silver haired boy. Two sets of hands grabbed her, one set covering her mouth and the other lifting her legs up. The boy lunged for her in defense, but was grabbed by the arms and held back. A blonde man smirked as they were dragged into a car. "I'll be needing you two."

They were drugged, and the last thing they saw were two cold red eyes.

* * *

 _(02142016) RIGHT BITCHES I'LL UPLOAD A VALENTINES' THING LATE SORRY IT'LL BE PLOTLESS FLUFF FOR EACH SHIP (in this 'verse) I CAN THINK OF OK SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT_

 _i WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WAITED, THIS IS 2 ½ MONTHS LATE I'M SO SORRY I WANTED TO GET THIS IN EARLIER BUT I HAD NO INSPIRATION_

 _AND YES_

 _I STARTED WRITING THIS LAST MONTH. SORRY._

 _Most of this/almost all of it was written today/yesterday (Feb 13) so uh.. yeahh…_

 _HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY!_

 _I'm single #neverreadytomingle_

 _Sorry I've had a lot of things going on like I said, I'm organizing a flashmob, school stress, social anxiety issues (that I thankfully got over for now), and platonic and romantic relationship problems. RIP Rumi 2016_

 _Soooo yeah. I'm also sorry this wasn't a bit longer (in my standards).. I tried my best, I promise :(_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you can bear with the long updates ;_;_

 _Bye!_

 _~Rumi Amano_


	8. Chapter 25

_**(July 11, 2016)**_ _I feel so fucking bad let me apologize first._

 _To anyone that has been waiting for a new chapter, I'm so sorry I'm updating so late. It's been five months since I last updated and I didn't even get to post a Valentine's' Fluff like I wanted to :(_

 _It's been a rollercoaster lately: Some days I'd be so excited and happy for things about to come and hyped for summer vacation plans, but then other days I'd realize some personal problems and be down and gloomy and let things get to my head. Fortunately, I've been in a really good mood lately, for around two weeks straight, and now I'm finally working on this again._

 _This might be short, not much will be happening, just the twist I'd been meaning to post for a while._

 _Again, I'm so sorry if you were waiting for updates._

 _Enjoy~_

 _ **(April 12, 2016)**_ _OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY_

 _I always feel bad doing this, updating super late and trying to come up with excuses._

 _But it has been rough lately, and I'm really sorry for putting this off for a long time. Writer's block is a huge ass bitch._

 _Please don't hate me ;_;_

 _Do you guys want a late Valentine's chapter?_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

"What do you mean we've been disqualified!?"

Lily sighed, rubbing her temple and frowning. "Like. I. said; One of the judges - Dell? - called and bluntly told me we're out of the competition. He hung up before I could pick a fight with him."

Everyone stood there, letting the words repeat in their minds over and over again, ' _We've been disqualified_.'

Gumiya slammed his fist down on the table, making Gumi flinch, her blood turning cold. She'd never seen Gumiya anywhere near violent outside of video games, and the behavior was scaring her. "This doesn't make any sense, they're not even going to tell us why?!"

Their teacher emitted a low growl and roughly grabbed his collar. "Look here gamer boy, if I knew why we were disqualified I'd already be gone hunting down whoever got us into this mess." She let go of Gumiya and looked at everyone else. "If you don't shut up about this, I'll beat you up personally. I'll try to find out what they were told that made us go bye-bye from competing. You guys," Lily pointed to her students, "are going to continue doing what you're supposed to. I don't care if you try to find out who's behind this too, but if you fall behind on song making I _will_ kill you."

Meiko scoffed and leaned over to Luka. "She's obviously joking about the killing part."

Lily grabbed Meiko's hair and pulled her down close to her, an icy glare sending rare chills down the brunette's spine. " _Is this clear?_ "

Meiko nodded quickly and Lily let go and left. Everyone sighed, and all was silent until Rin spoke up. "Len's been shutting himself in his room lately."

Everyone's heart sunk. "What happened?" Luka asked.

Rin shook her head. "I don't quite know either. It's kind of personal but I know it has to do with his father…"

Gakupo rushed over and grabbed Rin's hands. "Can I see him? Is it okay if I go see him?"

Rin nodded slowly, and Gakupo rushed out the door, ignoring Luka's and teacher's shouts. Everyone sighed again, and exchanged looks. "Looks like we're taking a fieldtrip."

* * *

Rin unlocked the front door to her house, explaining to her mother why she was skipping school and bringing home a group of friends with her. "Oh no… I've been thinking he was sick, not sad. I've been trying to bring him soup and trying to get him to take medicine. I hope everyone can talk to him."

Gakupo knocked not-so-softly on Len's bedroom door. "Len, we need to talk."

" _No, go away guys._ "

Lola gave Rin a tray of snacks, whispering to her daughter that that was the first time Len had spoken since he shut himself in.

Tei reached for Mikuo's hand for comfort, and he was surprised by the gesture, but didn't reject it. She squeezed it and he looked over to her. She looked like she was about to cry for Len, and he squeezed back.

Kaito knocked this time, clearing his throat. "Come on Len, you've been out of character recently, and you won't even tell us why. I thought we were _friends_."

Soft thumps came from the other side of the door and it swung inward, though it closed as quickly as it was opened after Len had pulled Kaito into his room. A click came from the door signaling he locked it. Everyone sighed in relief. "At least he's talking to someone." Luka said.

* * *

They sat in the living room, waiting for news. Lola had turned on the television and turned it to an anime, one of some magical girl with pink hair and small spirit characters, but no one was watching except for Miku. She didn't like tense situations and tried to avoid it as much as possible. She usually had Kaito distracting, but he was with Len. So she kept her eyes glued to the show, trying to keep her mind off things.

Gakupo sat on the couch with Luka lying next to him, her head on his lap. She played with his hair, twirling it between her fingers and braiding random areas. They both had blank expressions, but anyone, well, their friends, could see they were worried.

Gumi and Gumiya sat next to each other, holding their phones and aiming it around as they caught some sort of creatures. Gumi laughed at Gumiya as he failed to catch a high leveled one, but it was an empty laugh, as their minds were elsewhere.

Mikuo and Tei sat at the foot of the couch, still holding hands. Mikuo was whispering reassuring nothings into Tei's ear as he fondly stroked her hand with his thumb. She was staring straight ahead with a blank expression and wide eyes, but her hands were trembling. Mikuo squeezed her hand again, and she lightly squeezed back.

Rin kept pacing back and forth near the stairs of her home, biting her thumb as she waited anxiously for Kaito to come back down. Lola gave her an orange to eat, but all Rin did was hold it, picking at the skin and creating nail indents in random places.

They heard shuffling and everyone's attention snapped to the stairs where Kaito and Len were descending from. Rin ran up and gave him a tight hug that he returned. "I'm okay, mostly" he said.

Meiko slapped his back, clicking her tongue ("Tch"). "Why don't you tell us what in the world is going on?"

Len sighed and sat down, sending a look saying "Can we talk in 'private'?" to Rin's mother who nodded and left the room. Everyone stared at Len anxiously and he sighed once more. "I'm not exactly _loved_ by my parents. They've always been workaholics, and never spent time with me when I grew up. In fact, they don't care what I do, as long as I bring in money. They just don't think singing will do that, and they detest me even more."

Gakupo winced inwardly, and hugged Len. He knew how it felt, even if he reconciled with _his_ family. The blond continued. "I locked myself in my room because they're closer to me than I thought. They work with your parents, Gakupo, in Yokune Corp."

Rin shook her head as everyone gave a small gasp, the purple-haired boy staring at him shocked. Len shook _his_ head. "They probably even know each other, I remember my father saying he was friends with the CEO"

Gakupo cringed. He hated seeing Len, the happy-go-lucky idiot with cheesy heart-eyes only for Rin in such a bad situation. He wanted to take all of his problems since he had done such a good job of 'coping' in his own situation. He grabbed Luka's hand whom squeezed in comfort immediately, instead of letting go like she usually would. "I usually don't let this get to me, but when you ended up being associated with him indirectly, I kinda lost it and let the control get to my head."

Rin hugged him again, hiding tears from everyone behind a strong-faced Len. He may have made himself look strong, but traces of being broken still left streaks on his cheeks. He held the girl as he kept speaking, which low-key bothered Mikuo but he brushed it off as _just_ comfort. "I'm back though, and I promise I'll come to you guys from now on if I need help."

Everyone swiped a tear, except for Gumi who needed tissues to wipe her tears _and_ snot. Tei's shaking hand still gripped Mikuo's but it softened when Len made his promise. He still stroked it with his thumb, though he would never tell anyone. (Even though like seven people saw it and four of those people like to blab) Everyone grouped together for a giant hug blob, and Meiko suddenly yelled, ruining the moment. "What?!" Rin screamed.

"I left some unfinished sheet music out in the open at the music room" she groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Dude, Lily-sensei is gonna kill you" Gumiya said, shuddering at the thought.

They all exchanged looks and ran outside, going back to their school. Around halfway there, Miku's cell began to ring, a call incoming from their teacher. "Hello?"

" _Where are you idiots?"_ Miku cringed; her voice was calm but still sharp in tone.

"We're going back to the school right now, we have Len. Why do you ask?"

" _Well don't take your sweet time, because there's something you guys need to see, and fast. I swear to god I'll kill a bitch if I have to._ "

Miku winced silently. "We'll be there in a few minutes, we'll see you there."

Kaito watched as Miku nervously put her phone away. "What did she say?"

"She said there's something we have to see. I think it's really bad because she wasn't yelling."

Everyone shuddered. It was _really_ bad when she doesn't yell, and everyone ran faster.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Torn sheet music scattered the room, all instruments inside either broken or badly dented, including the piano. " _ **GO TO HELL**_ " was sprayed red across the blackboard, some sheet music pinned up and painted as well, deeming the notes went to the remains of their personal instrument, picking up some pieces. Gumi started sobbing, clutching her bass guitar. "This- this was my sister's l-last gift to me, w-who could do something like this?" Gumiya hugged her and she turned to cry in his chest, everyone's hearts sinking deeper when they realize Gumi lost her sister.

Meiko growled. "I'll kill the motherfuckers who did this. There's no way it was only one person, and there's also no way no one saw it happen."

Lily shook her head. "I already asked around, kids are saying they didn't see anyone suspicious."

Gakupo punched the wall, creating a hole. The sound was so sudden everyone jumped, except for Lily. "They were probably bribed to keep quiet. There's no way people would keep quiet about this to us, a lot of us intimidate them, especially Lily-san"

"Oh?" Kaito said, cracking his neck side to side and rolling his shoulders. "Then maybe we'll just make them tell us."

Meiko cracked her knuckles. "I like that idea. Good one Kaito."

Lily held a hand up. "You're not going to be beating people up." Everyone sulked, but she pointed to herself. "I am. Let me handle the dirty work. You just verbally threaten people, alright?"

No one answered and she groaned. " _ALRIGHT?_ " Everyone nodded.

Rin noticed a sticky note on the blackboard and took it, reading it carefully. "Guys… I think I know who did this.."

She nervously glanced at Len who took the sticky note and read it aloud. " _Park, 8 PM. Only Rin and Len. I have hostages._ Signed..." Len froze and Gakupo recognized the look in his eye. "Signed by.. My father."

Miku winced and grabbed Kaito's hand. Tei's knees gave away and she collapsed, though caught by Mikuo who was trying to soothe her trembling. Gumiya managed to calm down Gumi, but tears continued to silently fall down her pale cheeks. Luka held Gakupo's hand for comfort as Rin tried to calm Len who didn't even seem effected by the situation.

Lily stomped out of the room, muttering something about murdering a man, and the kids looked around at each other.

No one knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

 _ **(160713 3:06 AM)** I FINALLY FINISHED A CHAPTER I'M CRYING INSIDE_

 _Again I'm so sorry I posted this so so late, I just got so busy with school and my math midterm exam and actual finals and shit._

 _It's only going to get worse guys. Please please_ _ **please**_ _don't expect updates so soon, I'm seriously really bad at time management which is why my grades aren't satisfactory to my standards._

 _Speaking of grades, in order to get the college and job I'm aiming for, I have to make sure I have really good grades. I'm aiming for UCLA, which is probably a high-ish standard school (Definitely less strict than Stanford though that's for sure)_

 _So starting next school-year (which starts next month) I'm going to be spending_ _ **even less**_ _time writing. Yes, I'll write down ideas for this fic and others, but that_ _ **might**_ _be the most I'll do._

 _Getting back to the story: No one is going to be murdered, I'll tell you that. It's not going to suddenly turn into some sort of horror, but it'll be tense for the cast. I promise I'll get back to the main main_ _**main**_ _plot (the revenge, Rin x Len, setting up Tei x Mikuo) after this sort of mini arc I just made so yeah. Also, the final round of the competish is coming soon, look forward to that._

 _Again, I cannot apologize enough if you had been waiting all this time for a chapter. I hope I'll be able to keep it up, not only because I'm going to be busy, but because part of the problem was writer's block. The only thing I was able to write since last update was a short one-shot that wasn't even 500 words (371)_

 _AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY_

 _I love you for staying with me, I can't come up with excuses for this (even though I did above but you know what I mean)_

 _~Rumi Amano_


	9. Author's Note - SORRY

_161709_

 _oh my god hi guys_

 _I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter, I've been actually really busy with the school-year and homework and shit, plus I'm still getting used to the classes and how they work /)-(\ (I really hate my math teacher)_

 _This is going to be disappointing to hear, but I actually haven't started writing the next chapter yet I'M SORRY_

 _Inspiration for Revenge specifically hasn't come to me yet_

 _But I will admit, I have started another story_

 _It's a K-Pop slashfic, BTS VMin, boyxboy and it's on wattpad.._

 _idk this is half "i'm sorry" and half "come read my other story" and I feel really bad_

 _but idk other than that I'm doing okay, I've been emotionally stable which is great for me :D_

 _I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost three months, but I'm not giving up on this story._

 _~Rumi_


End file.
